Harshness of a Diamond
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: How much trolls strive after and cling to the paleness of moiralligence and how it calms them it only pains and infuriates the Grand Highblood. His own moirail, Her Imperial Condescension, does nothing and everything for his rage. This night is the very last they have, he knows this and she's soon to know but any words spoken seriously could very well ruin the entire thing


Harshness of a Diamond

Harshness of a Diamond

**Pairing: Grand Highblood Her Imperial Condescension. GHBHIC. Triple Threat Diamond Duo.**

**Summary: How much trolls strive after and cling to the paleness of moiralligence and how it calms them it only pains and infuriates the Grand Highblood. His own moirail, Her Imperial Condescension, does nothing and everything for his rage. This night is the very last they have, he knows this and she's soon to know but any words spoken seriously could very well ruin the entire thing.**

**Rating: Pretty PG-13 disregarding their potty-mouths of course.**

For moirallegiance to be such a beautiful and miraculous thing it's represented by an unfortunate symbol. It's all harsh, rough around the edges, and sharp on all corners; the pink softness of the diamond so enticing that it draws you closer until you feel so compelled to touch it that once you have it gently grasped into the palm of your hand you never realize it's pricking you and bleeding you out slowly with its sickly sweet lies of comfort and peace like the sharpest edge of the most relentless of blades. These sharp edges of an unforgiving symbol is what the Grand Highblood feels stabbing him with its spear-like corners deep in his pusher every time he sees or even longs for his moirail which he does as often as he goes on his infamous murder sprees or even feels any small iota of rage. To be put simply every waking and resting second of his day, evening, and night he is plagued and tortured by the sweetest of quadrants. His moirail, what a beauty she is, cruel and unforgiving unless your gold can ebb her discontent with you, on the chances you're still living once you've displeased her that is. Their loving relationship is one rarely spoken of and thus not widely known, should someone spy on or speak of the two very influential and powerful beings having been reduced to such a soft state they're immediately disposed of (obviously by one of the palemates) and thus can never speak of the soft smile he wore that no one thought he could muster underneath all the heavy facepaint that slicks and dries on his face.

Highblood had cleaned himself up for this meeting as she likes to complain when he gets blood or greasy facepaint on her clothes or in her massive cloud of hair. He had cleaned and scrubbed himself spotless, combing all the knots and tangles from his own fluffy mane of hair that usually tipped his shoulders and was now almost down his back in its untangled state. He's washed his face numerous times to scratch off all the caked, crusty and dried layers of facepaint that had mingled with old blood, taking a sickly yellow-ish tint in its age but was now in the bottom of a basin for he had put on a stark white, clean coat of paint on his spotless face. As of now the large troll seated himself on the grainy sand and stared out at the dark and open waters waiting for his moirail to emerge from their icy depths. He was silent, letting the waves come so close to the bottom of his spotted, baggy pants only for them to recoil and recede away from him. Although it were something that he was very much used to he couldn't help but to find himself lamenting the cold waters touch that was too like her own. While she was away he would run the lowbloods of the planet and keep them in line, disobedience was not tolerated and, much to his enjoyment, all rule breakers were sentences to death. Sometimes by his hand (or club) and others by a rope when he didn't find any urges to leave his hive for justice-hangings. When the Condescension came back to the planet it was always straight down in to the ocean, not only to see her lusus but to take care of seadwelling business which was hardly any interest of his own but then she'd emerge, all intense fuchsia gaze and sharp teeth held by an equally sharp grin housed by black lips.

And so she did, water rolled and trickled off her slender and curved body to fall into the little crashing waves her legs caused as they exiting the salty deep. Her lips, this time painted to her caste the highest of purples, turned into a grin, one he returned and while both sinister smiles would invoke fear into other trolls he knew they were both fond and affectionate, he watched and waited for his beloved Empress to speak.

"Sup motha fuck." Highblood leaned to her, with him seated they were around the same height, his indigoblooded genetic makeup had him towering over trolls. Large arms extended for her to fill.

"My most precious and highly desired palebitch, how a brother has missed your extremely pleasurable company." They embraced, his arms wrapped around her and held her as tightly as he dared, she was so cold and wet in his arms. Her form so small in his arms that it almost fooled him to think it fragile but he knew all too well that they couldn't contain her as powerful as she was. Minding her horns he tucked in close to her, hunched over and breathing her in, soft gray skin with the faintest scent of perfume overtaken with the smell of the sea, her natural scent was one he preferred over all else. The salty and sharp scent of the ocean that stabbed him with its familiarity and related comfort.

"A'course ya missed me." The declaration was simple and made him lean back to tip her chin up with one curled finger with the others played along the gold that lined her neck.

"Aaaaaannd?" Highblood drawled, deep and rumbling akin to a growl bleeding playfulness.

"And what?" She always did this, it wasn't what hurt he actually loved it, in fact, her coy and playful side.

"And which immensely and most motherfucking handsome and ponderously charming indigoblooded troll did you miss to the point of physical ache?"

Deep indigo eyes dully lit as she laughed, it was loud and as unforgivably sharp as the diamond. They simultaneously stabbed him although one was insincere in the pain it meant to cause at the very least her laughter was edged with undeniable affection and fondness.

"Those some carpin' bullshit adjectives GHB. Least ya don't wreak and got all pretty for me." As if to make her point she carded her fingers though his mane smoothly. "I guess I missed ya."

Condesce then pushed away, and he immediately released her, that chilly body heat leaving him with a single wet patch across his front that cut into him and left him frost bitten. The coldest side of the diamond slowly pushed into him as he gently held onto a few strands of her ebony hair between his fingers feeling colder and colder as the ridiculous length slipped through them then left him altogether as she did. Once it was all gone he let his arm drop back to his side and thus into the brown sand that was almost mocking him with its roughness compared to the smooth softness of her hair but he was too distracted to mourn its loss as he watched her walk back to the waters. Light from both moons bounced off the deep blue hues of the water and glistened against the golden jewelry she dawned herself with, making her very figure shine from the clinking accessories success of making her seem more breathtaking. That particular stab was so immense and cruel that he cringed and flexed his jaw, was a moirail supposed to be so taken with their other half? The answer was obvious as the vicious diamond sank into him and showed no remorse nor mercy as the horrid thing twisted deep and rough like the wretched bitch it was. He shouldn't—couldn't long for the heart. Couldn't and shouldn't and won't strive for something so fucking red that it bled the same persimmon hues as the mutant he had killed because both were forbidden, at least to him. While the heart was as sharp as the diamond on one end it was also soft and cushioning on the other, Highblood couldn't long for that comfort and security, the gentleness of that quadrant so pure he couldn't help but crave it but the diamond had him trapped. Pinned down and bleeding out. So very captivated by the way her lips moved as she now spoke to him, the words going, not only over his ears but over the large scale of his horns in their unregistered silence, her lips worked sharply enunciating each rounded vowel and cut off words to her own convenience. She now formed a disapproving scowl and the downward quirk of the corners of her mouth were just as alluring.

"Yo chucklefuck! You listenin' to me?" Her curt, demanding tone snapped him out of his apparent daze. In all honesty he wasn't listening to a single word that came out of her beautiful and commanding mouth so he chose to be purely honest with her.

"Mmmm, nope." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, the scowl never fading and prompting him to grin, all sharp teeth and long canines.

"Get your hulkin' ass in the water before I skewer it like whale blubber."

Oh, she wanted to swim, he glanced at the waters she pointed to and snorted. "Hell motherfuckin' no."

"Shell motha glubbin' yes ya coddamn whale eelse I'll drag ya in myshelf."

Highblood laughed at her heavier use of her sea puns and stood before he stepped forward into the icy waters obeying her commands, she walked in front of him as the water crept up their bodies. "That's what I thought."

The two swam, close to the surface since he couldn't breathe underwater as she could. As close as he was to the sea-dwelling caste he had a large lung capacity but could hardly breathe underwater as they could. Indigo eyes trained on her as she swam and pushed in front of him, all swift movements with her hair billowing out behind her like the most kind of ridiculous cape of a vain superhero. Thick, curly and flowing endlessly, whispering to him to grab it. She was graceful, more so under here than on land, fast and impossibly strong in the denser environment. Highblood would only swim with her, not only for the reason he wasn't as strong or invincible an enemy in the water but also because it was the only time he'd watch her even through the multiple stabs of want and longing that pierced through the veil of multiple pricks the chilly water brought with it.

Soon enough they were floating, he laid on his back and she lay on his front, his arm draped over her back lightly underneath the heavy curtain of hair that threatened to sink them. His messy bangs had to be brushed from his face, while her hair remained full and curly his own hung limp and stuck to him.

"Hah! Lookin' lika fuckin' drowned barkbeast."

"I'll only take claim to that title seeing how my motherfuckin' diamondho is my best bitch." He retorted fondly, they were now far away from the shore. Secluded.

Holding her like this hurt and calmed him. The way she was controlling but tucked under his chin, her arms draped over his sides and into the water, her legs between his and kicking them lightly as though he were her great raft.

"If any bitch is here it's you, your make-up ain't runnin' like it last was huh?" She noticed with a sly grin no doubt.

"Water-proof 'cause I ain't lettin' my palesis have to fall all kinds of flushed for me should my paint be all dribbling down off my mug."

"Can't nobody be flushed for you."

"'Cept you." He finished, making them both pause and he inwardly cursed himself as he tried to honk off a laugh and make it seem like he were kidding.

"Shut the fuck up." So he did. Condesce moved down his body and slipped into the water, and he would sigh but follow eagerly.

For what seemed like forever they drifted downward together, she still glared at him and he's stare at her half-cynical and wearing his usual grin. They'd come together like magnets and softly, so softly their lips would touch and mesh together. As if the water wasn't hard enough to breathe in this made it impossible for him not to drown with lungs seizing. This is what would cut him the most, sinking into his heart and very soul. The diamond was so cruel, so fucking cruel. It was a lie to him but he'd accept it. Highblood would let her drown him if she so pleased as long as they stayed together like this to the very bottom of the ocean. He was so pale for her that the he couldn't and wouldn't make her have him and him her with them destined to be so far apart and eventually never seen again as she'd live on and he'd die just as the messiahs had whispered to him one particularly seething night.

He'd accept this diamond though. This relentlessly taunting and cruel thing that stabbed him with all four of its corners because he'd gladly accept all the pain for her and from her while she is cushioned for if he split in half this diamond and held onto his piece he could think that she held the soft, top half of the heart.

**[A/N: Back in the saddle. I can now write again after months of writers' block and I'd still be more than happy to take requests so to flex this muscle a bit more. I wouldn't go so far as to jinx myself and say to expect more from me soon but I'm definitely getting back in the game. Also forgive any mistakes my PC is broken so this is typed on an iPod.]**


End file.
